


Snowball Fights

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Gen, Gift Fic, Sibling Rivalry, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius didn't think that any harm could come out of a snowball fight. Written as a Christmas gift for evening12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

> For [evening12](http://evening12.livejournal.com/), who requested "Regulus and Sirius, a snow ball fight"

Sirius didn't think that any harm could come out of a snowball fight.

Bellatrix had been the one to suggest it (" _Me and Andi against you and Regulus; it'll be fun!_ ") and Sirius, never one to turn down an opportunity to beat his cousin at something, had readily agreed. Regulus hadn't seemed so eager, but Sirius had talked him into it.

And so they were out in the garden, hiding behind shrubbery and charming their snowballs to dodge obstructions, when Regulus fell.

He had been climbing up onto the garden wall so that he would have a better chance of hitting Bellatrix and Andromeda, and Sirius saw the snow slip away beneath Regulus's feet a split second before he came tumbling down.

He sprawled on the ground, clutching his chest and spitting out snow. Sirius glanced at him guiltily, but then a snowball smacked into the side of his head and Bellatrix shouted at him.

"Don't be a coward, Sirius – fight back!"

"S- Sirius!" Regulus wheezed, but he was heaving himself up and even though his face was red and blotchy and tears were streaming down his face, Sirius knew he would be all right.

So he didn't look at him. He turned around and hurled a snowball at Bellatrix, which she dodged without the slightest difficulty before pelting another snowball at him.

It took him a few minutes before he had a chance to look back for Regulus, and by that time, he had dragged himself up and was running for the doors of the manor.

"Oh, come on, Reg–" Sirius started to call after him, but a snowball hit him square in his jaw and he turned back to Bellatrix and Andromeda. He didn't think any more about his little brother. It was just easier not to.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
